The Xindi War
The Xindi War is the conflict fought between the Coalition during the 2166 - 2169 resulting in creation of the Federation and the return of the Delphic Expanse to normal space. The destruction of Ferenginar Since the destruction of Earth, the Xindi under the influence of the Guardians (time travellers from the 29th century) continued to produce more of the spacial distorting spheres to expand beyond the boundaries of the Delphic Expanse. On 23rd August 2166, the activation of a sphere destabilises the orbit of the Ferengi sun, causing premature nova and destroying Ferenginar, homeworld of the Ferengi Alliance. Coalition With Cardassia and Bajor now under threat if the creation of more sphere is permitted to continue, Jonathan Archer proposes the formation of an alliance of governments, now recognising the danger of the Expanse, to deal with the problem once and for all. The Coalition consisting of Tellerite, Vulcan, Andoria, Betazed, Romulan, Cardassian and Bajoran forces, launches an expedition into the Delphic Expanse with the intention to destroy all sphere back to the Azati Prime, home of the Xindi Council and its main ship building facilty. Occupation of Bajor With Bajor the next system in the path of the sphere expansion, the MACOs and several ships including the Saratoga captained by Captain Alexandra Styles is deployed to protect the planet. Over the next two years, the MACOs would be a noticeable presence on Bajor, providing military support and protecting the pacifistic Bajorans from frequent Xindi attempts to build a sphere in their space. During this time, the MACOs or Starfleet Marines as they were called by point, were led on Bajor by Major Tom Merrick. Battle of Azati Prime In 2169, the Coalition had destroyed all sphere in the Expanse back to the star system of Azati Prime. With a fleet of more 40 starships from all member worlds, the Coalition launched a full scale attack on XIndi forces. Unfortunately, the Xindi had taken the opportunity to launch a second Planet Killer that resulted in significant losses for the Coalition fleet. Realising the eminient destruction of her ship the Saratoga, with no chance of crew making it to escape pods, Alexandra Styles directs her ship to ram the Planet Killer weakening its defenses, allowing the rest fo the fleet to destroy it. As a result, the Xindi Fleet was severely crippled but no decisive victory was achieved. Organians As the Coalition attempted to launch another strike, all hostilities were frozen by the unexpected arrival of the Organians, who appalled by the considerable loss of life during the battle at Azati Prime. Forcing the Guardians back into their 26th century dimension and barring them for attempting to influence the current timeline, the Organians allowed the Xindi to establish a new homeworld in the Azati system ending hostilties permanently. Federation Following the end of the war, Gaia and Vulcan proposes the formation of the United Federation of Planets, compromising of the worlds that took part in the Coalition. This new Federation would agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. The Federation Charter was signed by all worlds of the Coalition except for Romulus who disagreed with the requirement of a non-aggression pact between its members as it would conflict with its own expansionist agenda. Admiral Jonathan Archer is voted as its first President.